User blog:Wachowman/EGRB 5 WITCH VS PSYCHO
Battle Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKxZ3EU570g rap starts at 0:12 (the witch is seen crying as her disguise in a dark place) EPC GAMNG RAP BATTLES (she hears a noise and looks up) WITCH (the witch starts to get up seeming a bit angry as she sees someone approaching) VS (then 2 glowing eyes appear in the darkness) PSYCHO! (the witch is now angry and starts to attack) BEGIN! Witch: Eyaaahhhh! Don't you know not to mess with a Witch, Why am I even versing this psychotic bitch. Who the fuck do you think you are? Your people commit suicide, attack randomly, and throw axes from afar. I am undead, I'm feared by every player in the game, You're just an enemy they kill as practice. It's a shame. In Borderlands 2 You were replaced as the main enemy by the loader robots, You tried to attack them back, but you're always getting shot. For all horror games on earth, I'm one of the most feared enemies, Someone's going to die whenever they see me. I've got fingers 6 inches long, and a helpless girl disguise, While you're too crazy,the had to put a mask over your eyes. Psycho: Hahahaha, I'm gunna strip your flesh, and salt the wound, You might be able to kill one person but after that your life is doomed. When your species finally dies I hope you suffer, You say I was replaced in borderlands 2?lets remember who's on the cover. I will rip your arm off and beat you with it, So if you think you're crazier, I Ain't taking that shit. My kind might always die, but then we respawn, How bout when you put one man down try to attack another person. You always freak out when ever your shined with a flashlight, Is it because they cant see your ugly face in the dark or at night. Your not that fearsome, the most deadly is the Tank, Just for you to shut your whiny mouth, how much would it take? Witch: I'm in your nightmares, I came from hell, You can't even kill the player without friends, I can tell. There's no possible way you'd win In battle with me, There's no way your used for a real enemy, you're just for comedy. You're going to strip my flesh? what flesh do you see? My skin is rotting gray,I got white eyes, and sharp teeth You seem to have no brain cells, you're just plain dumb, So why don't you just go back to your crazy asylum. Psycho: you're just not understanding no one cares about your ass, It seems that by your figure, you were a young hooker in your past. Always crying because you found out you were pregnant, Just to turn into a zombie and get kill by Bill or Francis. Does it matter that you have white eyes and sharp teeth? I've been almost killed by handsome jack, you think you could scare me? You abilities suck when your compared to any other special zombie, Your games are done, while everybody wants a Borderlands 3. I'm the craziest mother fucker, its easy to show ya, That it takes 3 balls to survive on Pandora. (Then they both leap at each other...but the end isn't here) WHO WON, WHO'S NEXT, YOU DECIDE EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES WHO WON...for now WITCH PSYCHO Category:Blog posts